Je ne veux pas de jolies choses
by Hotladykisses
Summary: Noël est imminent à Storybrooke, et avoir un enfant signifie trouver un moyen d'être une famille pour passer les fêtes, alors même qu'Emma se débat pour s'ajuster à celle qu'elle vient de retrouver. Regina tombe à un moment délicat, et elles finissent par trouver un moyen de collaborer. Quelques petits coups d'anxiété, mais une histoire avant tout fleur bleue. Spoilers 2x09.


**Titre original : I don't want lovely things**

**Auteur : damelola (fictorium)**

**Traducteur : hotladykisses (avec l'autorisation de l'auteur)**

**Spoilers :** jusqu'à 2x09

_**Notes de l'auteur :** Un cadeau pour chilly flame en retard pour le ficathon / pour les fêtes. Elle avait proposé l'idée « Swan Queen » et « Bottes de Noël », et voici ce qui en est (finalement) ressorti._

* * *

Il lui faut trois tentatives, mais Regina finit par arriver en haut des quelques marches et se trouver à la porte de cette ennemie qu'elle déteste tant. Même alors, elle envisage encore de faire demi-tour.

Il faut encore à Regina cinq minutes à écouter attentivement les bruits étouffés qui proviennent de l'intérieur, les bruits d'une famille chez elle, avant que son bras qu'elle tient levé presque contre la porte ne commence à s'ankyloser.

Elle ne devrait pas être soulagée que ce soit Emma qui vienne ouvrir lorsqu'elle toque vivement à la porte, mais après Henri c'est la meilleure alternative possible. Blanche-Neige ou Charmant lui claqueraient sans aucun doute le lourd panneau de bois à la figure, et c'est une idée déjà assez fragile sans un rejet immédiat.

« Regina. » dit très calmement Emma, sans la moindre nuance d'interrogation ou de surprise.

« Miss Swan... » commence Regina, mais Emma fait non de la tête.

« On en a discuté. » lui rappelle-t-elle.

« Emma. » dit Regina à contre-cœur, le nom encore rien qu'un peu aigre sur la langue pour des raisons dont elle ne fera sans doute jamais part. Neige pense probablement toujours que c'est la jalousie, de ne jamais arriver à la hauteur de la sainte qui la première s'est appelée ainsi, mais Regina sait à quoi s'en tenir. « Henri est là ?

- Oui. » dit Emma. Mais elle ne s'écarte pas et n'ouvre pas non plus davantage la porte.

« J'ai apporté ceci. » dit simplement Regina en attrapant son sac à main. C'est un coûteux rappel de la vie qu'elle s'est construite ici et qui s'effrite un peu plus avec chaque heure qui passe et chaque jour qui s'étire interminablement. Parfois, elle pense à empaqueter le peu de choses dont elle a vraiment besoin, les mettre dans sa Mercedes et fuir la ville, sans tenir compte de ce que cela pourrait ou non faire à son esprit.

« Euh, est-ce que c'est… » se met à demander Emma, tendue à l'idée d'une ruse ou d'une arme quelconque. Regina pourrait en rire, mais elle est trop fatiguée pour trouver ça drôle.

« Vous avez sans doute déjà les vôtres, je sais que Mary Margaret y aura pensé, mais bon. » achève faiblement Regina en tendant la botte de Noël légèrement usée, les plis et les déformations des années précédentes à peine visibles sous les décorations qui ornent le tissu bleu foncé. Henri l'a décorée lui-même l'année de ses quatre ans. « Je voulais qu'il ait quelque chose de chez nous.

- C'est … oh, genre à suspendre ? » demande Emma en levant la botte vers la lumière. Dans ses mains, elle a l'air bon marché, kitsch avec ses décorations enfantines et ses couleurs voyantes, pas du tout la jolie chose qu'elle était dans les souvenirs de Regina. « Je n'en ai jamais eu. » ajoute tout bas Emma. « Je lui demanderai où il veut l'accrocher.

- Je peux… Puis-je le voir ? » demande Regina.

« Il fait ses devoirs. » élude Emma, en jetant un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule. « Mais… attendez une minute, ok ? »

La porte se referme, bien que pas assez pour que la serrure ne s'enclenche. Regina fredonne tout bas pour ne pas entendre les voix déformées. Elle ne veut pas entendre Henri dire « non » à nouveau. Avant qu'elle ne puisse tourner les talons et s'enfuir, cependant, le bruit familier de petits pas se fait entendre et la porte s'ouvre sur Henri qui se tient là.

« Henri. » dit Regina, faisant un effort de volonté pour masquer la tristesse sur son visage tandis qu'elle laisse les muscles de ses joues esquisser un sourire. « Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, m'man. » soupire-t-il, avec une exaspération si familière qu'elle a envie de l'étreindre. L'envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de ne plus jamais le lâcher est une douleur physique dans ses bras, jusque dans ses os. « J'ai presque fini les maths.

- Il faut qu'on demande à Emma. » dit Regina en ne serrant quasiment pas les dents. « Mais que dirais-tu d'aller manger une glace ?

- Très bien. » dit Emma un peu trop vite de derrière la porte ouverte. Ceci, réalise Regina, est à quoi elle a été réduite : être surveillée et supplier pour obtenir quelques instants, comme un parent bon à rien qui vient juste d'être libéré de prison. La différence, suppose-t-elle, c'est que le détenu aurait au moins une quelconque forme de liberté. « Mais rentre à temps pour faire les deux dernières questions avant d'aller au lit, fiston.

- Je vais chercher mon manteau. » dit Henry, qui disparaît un instant. Emma réapparaît alors, les mains maladroitement fourrées dans les poches de son jean.

« On trouvera un meilleur arrangement. » marmonne-t-elle, si bas que Regina l'entend à peine. Elle l'aurait complètement manqué si ce n'avait pas été le genre de message qu'elle a si désespérément besoin d'entendre. « Peut-être au Nouvel An, quand tout se sera calmé. Vous devriez le voir plus.

- Comme c'est généreux. » dit sèchement Regina, mais elle se reprend juste à temps pour éviter d'envenimer les choses. « On…en parlera. »

Henri arrive alors en courant tout en boutonnant le manteau que Regina lui a acheté seulement quelques mois auparavant, en prévision de cet hiver. Il est déjà en train de devenir trop petit, à en croire les manches. Regina note dans un coin de sa tête de lui en acheter un nouveau, avant de renoncer à cette idée par frustration de ne pas savoir si oui ou non ce sera accepté.

« Tu es prêt pour cette glace, Henri ? » dit-elle aussi joyeusement qu'elle en est capable.

Il glisse un bras sous le sien et la reconduit en bas des escaliers. Regina esquisse un sourire ému et le laisse passer devant.

oOo

Emma est en train de les attendre dans l'escalier lorsqu'ils regagnent l'immeuble défraîchi.

« Je l'ai gardé trop longtemps ? » demande Regina, d'un ton mielleux mais le sourire crispé. Cela va vraiment trop loin.

« Non. » répond Emma, réalisant trop tard ce que suggère sa posture. « Je, euh, voulais juste sortir un moment, et puis j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas vraiment où aller. » Elle tient encore la botte de Noël d'Henri : est-il vraiment possible qu'elle soit restée là dehors tout ce temps ?

C'est alors que la porte s'ouvre et que Neige déboule dans le couloir, toujours presque en train de gambader de joie d'avoir tout juste récupéré son amour, qui la suit comme le petit chien zélé qu'il a toujours été. Regina ne ricane pas à leur vue, mais elle en sent l'envie jaillir des tréfonds de son âme.

« Emma. » dit Neige, de cette manière dont on a dû lui dire qu'elle était gentille, mais Emma se hérisse tout autant que Regina, parce qu'elle est purement et simplement condescendante. « On va habiter dans l'ancienne maison de David. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve quelque chose de plus permanent.

- Pas de souci. » dit Emma sans lever les yeux. Henri contemple un à un tous les adultes qui l'entourent, car vivre avec Regina l'a exposé à bien des choses, mais une telle tension entre les gens qu'il aime ne figure pas sur la liste de ses méfaits.

« A bientôt, Henri. » dit Regina. Quel que soit le drame en cours au sein de la famille Charmant, elle ne veut pas en faire partie. C'est pourquoi elle est surprise, en atteignant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, de se retrouver avec Emma sur les talons.

« Passez nous voir. » lâche Emma, qui tend la main vers le bras de Regina, puis se ravise. « Mardi, je veux dire. Je ne sais pas du tout comment préparer Noël. Ce n'est même pas que j'aime Noël, mais Henri…

- Votre famille ne va pas vous attendre ? » ne peut s'empêcher de demander Regina, car la part cruelle d'elle-même qui n'obtient jamais ce qu'elle veut ne peut s'empêcher d'appuyer sur les meurtrissures toutes fraîches des autres.

« Contentez-vous de passer. » soupire Emma en chassant ses boucles blondes de devant ses yeux. Regina hoche la tête, une fois, la seule concession qu'elle soit capable de faire, et sort dans l'air froid du soir.

oOo

Les journées s'étirent interminablement tandis que Regina meuble le temps en accomplissant des tâches machinales dans la maison. L'impression la taraude à la base de son crâne que la nouvelle année et l'absence de dirigeant signifieront peut-être qu'elle va perdre le seul endroit où elle se soit jamais vraiment sentie chez elle, mais un texto d'Henri tombe à pic pour la distraire de cette désagréable prise de conscience.

_Maman, crois-tu qu'Emma sache vraiment cuisiner ?_

C'est la veille de Noël, et elle n'a pas le droit d'utiliser la magie, mais Regina se retrousse mentalement les manches dans l'anticipation de la journée soudain chargée qui s'annonce.

_Ne t'inquiète pas chéri. Maman s'en occupe._

Il lui envoie des signes de ponctuation étranges dont elle se rappelle juste à temps qu'ils sont censés représenter un sourire, et elle range son téléphone dans son sac à main avec détermination.

Ce n'est pas le Noël qu'elle s'était imaginé, mais depuis sa première année avec Henri elle l'a préparé en tirant le meilleur parti des possibilités de ce monde, et elle n'a aucune intention d'arrêter maintenant.

oOo

Emme met une éternité à ouvrir la porte, mais c'est peut-être à cause de l'heure tardive et du fait que Regina en est réduite à frapper doucement avec la pointe de sa chaussure.

« Qui est-ce ? » dit Emma.

« C'est… moi. » dit Regina, juste assez fort pour être entendue. Le verrou s'ouvre plus vite qu'elle ne s'y serait attendue, pour révéler une Regina chargée de sacs aux yeux incrédules d'Emma.

« Ben merde alors ! » glapit Emma avant de passer à l'action et de prendre des sacs des mains endolories et reconnaissantes de Regina. « Henri m'a balancée ?

Il a exprimé une légère inquiétude ce matin au sujet de vos talents culinaires. Les garçons sont gouvernés par leur estomac, comme vous le savez sans doute. Il est possible je pense que mes dîners plus formels lui manquent. » explique Regina, tout en jaugeant du regard la pièce sinistre : quelques décorations suspendues dans les coins, et il y a un arbre au moins, même s'il est bancal et que les quelques décorations mal accrochées jurent terriblement.

« Et vous êtes ici pour… ? » demande Emma, alors même qu'elle pose les sacs de courses sur le plan de travail de la cuisine.

« Pour m'assurer que vous n'allez pas gâcher Noël. » dit Regina d'un ton direct. « Henri a eu une année assez difficile comme ça, vous ne croyez pas ? »

A son crédit – crédit que Regina ne lui aurait pas accordé d'ordinaire – Emme ne riposte pas d'un prévisible « A qui la faute ? ». Ce qui est aussi bien, si l'on considère ce qu'elles ont fait pour être toutes les deux totalement responsables.

« Je vais préparer ce qu'il faut pour demain matin, je vous laisserai des instructions. » poursuit Regina au bout d'un instant. Elle retire son manteau de laine noir d'un geste fluide et l'accroche au porte-manteau le plus proche comme si elle venait ici depuis des années. « Puis appelez-moi juste demain à l'heure où je pourrai voir Henri.

- Attendez. » dit Emma, qui bondit en plein milieu de la trajectoire de Regina vers la cuisine. « Vous ne passez pas la journée avec nous ?

- Je ne pensais pas que vous en auriez envie. » lâche Regina, sincèrement surprise. « J'ai apporté mes cadeaux, tout est là. Je peux me contenter de rester chez moi jusqu'à…

- Alors restez. » dit Emma. « Donnez-moi des instructions pour préparer tout ça, et ensuite peut-être qu'on pourrait se boire un verre de vin comme deux grandes personnes.

- Je ne saurais. » dit Regina, alors même qu'elle a le cœur en vrille à l'idée d'être réveillée demain matin par les exclamations enthousiastes d'Henri. Elle en a envie, même si c'est dans un horrible moulin reconverti (où donc bannir Blanche Neige dans ce monde sinon dans cette version de ce qui était la prison personnelle de Regina durant son enfance ?) et nul doute que son lit serait le monstrueux divan aux aguets dans le salon. « Sans doute qu'Henri voudrait passer son premier Noël avec vous.

- C'est qu'on a manqué son anniversaire, avec tous ces passages d'un monde à l'autre. » dit Emma, qui déballe les courses d'une main habile. Regina l'éloigne de la nourriture d'une tape irritée qui n'arrive pas tout à fait à destination, et lui indique d'un signe de tête les sacs de cadeaux à la place. Emma saisit l'allusion et les traîne jusqu'au pauvre petit arbre. « Et honnêtement, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire pour cette histoire de fêtes à la con. Je n'ai pas exactement d'expérience, vous comprenez ?

- Miss Swan, s'il s'agit encore d'une anecdote tragique au sujet de la vie terrible à laquelle je vous ai condamnée, pourriez-vous s'il vous plaît passer directement à la conclusion ?

- Emma. » corrige cette dernière. « Et tout n'était pas de votre faute. Comprenez-moi bien, j'en suis furieuse. Mais d'autres que vous ont fait des choix aussi.

- Vous n'êtes pas fatiguée ? » demande Regina en déballant les patates douces, les préférées d'Henri.

« De quoi ? » demande Emma, occupée à secouer légèrement les cadeaux d'Henri, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres. Elle a l'air presque innocent en cet instant.

« De pardonner. D'être _bonne_. » achève Regina.

« Je n'en sais rien. » répond Emma, très honnêtement. « Je n'ai pas beaucoup de pratique. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, chef ? »

Regina lève les yeux au ciel et fait un signe de tête en direction des divers légumes.

« Eplucher. Couper. Tâcher de ne pas mettre de sang dessus. » ordonne-t-elle en inspectant le misérable petit poulet que contient le frigo et en le poussant pour faire place au jambon qu'elle a apporté.

« Je ne suis pas si maladroite. » rétorque Emma en prenant sa place devant le plan de travail et en saisissant le petit couteau à légumes. « J'ai mis la pâtée à pas mal de monde dans la Forêt Enchantée, vous savez.

- Y compris à ma mère ? » demande Regina, parce qu'elle est loin d'avoir encore entendu toute l'histoire. Parfois, dans le silence d'une nuit solitaire de plus, elle ressent un picotement sur la nuque comme elle en ressentait quand elle dormait au château, de savoir que sa mère hantait les couloirs.

« Oui. » élude Emma en contemplant ses légumes avec une intense concentration. « Je ne rigolais pas quand j'ai dit que c'était un sacré numéro. Est-ce que vous…

- J'aimerais mieux ne pas en parler. » dit sèchement Regina, se retenant de justesse de claquer la porte du frigo. « Henri s'est couché dès la première fois ?

- La troisième. » reconnaît Emma. « Je lui ai fait remarquer que pour ce qu'on en sait, le père Noël pourrait venir de la Forêt Enchantée, et donc je lui ai demandé s'il tenait vraiment à être réveillé la seule nuit où ça risquait de l'empêcher de se montrer.

- Quand il avait six ans, » dit Regina en sortant les tartelettes qu'elle a fait cuire dans l'après-midi, « Il m'a convoquée à une « réunion » dans mon bureau à la maison. Il m'a fait asseoir avec un verre de cidre et m'a exposé les raisons pour lesquelles il était impossible que le père Noël existe. »

Emma rit, attendrie.

« Je parie que vous auriez aimé qu'il pense aussi ça des histoires de Blanche Neige et de méchantes reines, hein ? » demande-t-elle au bout d'un instant. « Certains matins je me réveille, et pendant une minute, c'est comme si tout ça n'était jamais arrivé.

Regina ne peut s'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion. « Vous voudriez ne rien savoir ?

- Parfois j'ai envie de tout oublier. » avoue Emma, en posant le couteau, les articulations toutes blanches de l'avoir serré trop fort. « Pas le petit, mais…

- C'est ce que je ressentais, les premières semaines ici. » admet Regina, surprise de la vérité de ses paroles. « C'était trop. Tout était étrange et nouveau, et j'étais la seule à savoir. Ca devenait fatigant.

- Un jour il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment ça a pu finir par marcher. » dit Emma. « Je veux dire, j'ai grandi ici, mais après quelques semaines au pays des Contes de Fées, je me dis que les lave-vaisselle ont dû vous épouvanter.

- C'était la voiture le plus dur. » lui raconte Regina. « Le sort m'a donné la connaissance et la capacité de m'en servir, mais pendant longtemps je n'ai pas osé m'y fier.

- Comme quand quelqu'un vous apprend à dire quelque chose, par exemple en espagnol ou autre. Et ça sonne bien, mais pour ce que vous en savez, vous êtes en train d'insulter sa mère ou dieu sait quoi.

- Quelque chose dans ce genre-là. » acquiesce Regina.

Emma se penche pour mettre quelque chose en route sur son iPod, et la cuisine se remplit de musique. Regina retrousse les manches de son pull, et elles travaillent tranquillement en silence pendant un moment.

oOo

« Je suis sincère. » l'interrompt Emma, en prenant le manteau des mains de Regina. « Restez cette nuit. Vous pouvez prendre mon lit si vous voulez, mais vous devriez être là demain matin. Tout le monde dit que c'est le meilleur moment, avec les gosses.

- Vous avez peur. » réalise Regina. « Vous ne savez pas ce que vous faites, et vous voulez que je sois là pour arrondir les angles.

- Possible. » répond Emma, qui hausse les épaules avant de raccrocher le manteau de Regina. « Je déteste Noël. Je le déteste. Je ne comprends pas toutes ces histoires, la bouffe, et ces choses idiotes que font les gens. C'est un jour comme un autre, non ?

- Yule* me faisait cet effet. » dit Regina, alors qu'elle pourrait sauter sur l'aveu d'échec d'Emma. « Vos parents le fêtent, sans doute ?

- On est en période d'ajustement. » dit Emma un peu trop vite. « Je leur ai demandé de me laisser un peu respirer.

- C'est pour ça qu'ils sont partis l'autre jour. » conjecture Regina. « Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait craquer ?

- Je n'ai pas craqué. » dit Emma, qui fourre les mains dans ses poches et contemple le sol. Elle se cache presque derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

« Laissez-moi deviner. » soupire Regina. « Ils sont tout à fait aussi écoeurants qu'ils l'ont toujours été. Des déclarations d'amour éternel après chaque séparation de cinq minutes ? « Tu m'as retrouvé(e)», jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un manque de vomir, ce genre de choses ?

- Ils sont un peu intenses. », voilà tout ce qu'Emma veut bien concéder. « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais connu ça. Et il ne faut pas que je sois de mauvaise humeur, pour le bien d'Henri.

- Il sait y faire avec les femmes pas commodes, vous avez remarqué ? » Regina n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle plaisante à ses propres dépens pour remonter le moral d'Emma Swan, mais elle a également passé une partie de sa soirée à préparer pour eux tous un festin de Noël pour qu'ils le mangent dans cet appartement déprimant, alors peut-être que plus rien n'est bizarre désormais.

« Bref. » dit Emma en faisant un signe de tête vers le divan défoncé. « Il y a une chose que je sais choisir, c'est le vin. Alors, sans rire. Asseyez-vous. On va boire un verre.

- Vous vous sentez encore coupable à cause du dîner de retrouvailles. » soupire Regina. Mais elle retire cependant ses chaussures et s'assied. Il se fait tard pour réellement songer à discuter. Elle regarde Emma se dépêcher de remplir deux grands verres de ce qui est sans doute un très mauvais vin blanc, mais lorsqu'elle lui tend le sien, Regina l'accepte avec autant de grâce que possible.

« Je vais vous donner un pyjama. » dit Emma. « Vous pourrez toujours passer chercher des vêtements demain matin, après les cadeaux et tout ça.

- Ce n'est pas très loin en voiture. » fait remarquer Regina. « Ou avez-vous peur que le père Noël entre par effraction ? Il ne vient vraiment pas de notre monde, vous savez.

- C'est juste que… » Emma n'achève pas et vide son verre de vin. « Pour une raison quelconque, » reprend-elle tout en posant son verre sur le coffre qui sert de table basse, « Vous êtes ce qu'il y a de plus facile dans tout ça.

- Je vous demande pardon ? » Regina manque de recracher sa gorgée de vin. Ce qui serait dommage, vu que miracle des miracles, le Sancerre qu'Emma a choisi n'est réellement pas mauvais.

« Je sais, je sais. » dit Emma en levant les mains. « Vous n'avez rien de facile. Mais je suppose que c'est comme si je savais à quoi m'attendre avec vous. Vous êtes restée la même depuis notre première rencontre, il ne s'y est, hem… ajouté que quelques détails auxquels je ne croyais pas.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses. » dit Regina, encore un peu choquée par la franchise de cette confession. « Je suppose que je devrais vous révéler à mon tour quelque chose d'embarrassant, non ? Il paraît que c'est comme ça que ça marche.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas obligée. » dit Emma, qui se lève d'un bond du divan pour aller chercher le reste de la bouteille de vin. Vêtue d'un simple pull gris et d'un jean, elle est la décontraction incarnée. Pas étonnant qu'Henri lui accorde si facilement ses câlins et son affection.

« Ca ira. » rétorque Regina, qui tend son verre pour qu'Emma la resserve à son retour. « Vous savez, vous n'avez jamais demandé pourquoi je vous ai sauvée.

- J'ai supposé que c'était pour Henri. » dit Emma en repliant les jambes sous elle et en s'adossant au divan pour siroter son vin.

« En grande partie. » admet Regina. « Mais en votre absence, j'ai réalisé que vous étiez, eh bien… pas la pire option.

- Pour quoi ? » s'enquiert Emma en se penchant vers le fauteuil qu'a investi Regina tel un trône. Certaines vieilles habitudes ont réellement la vie dure.

« Henri. » murmure Regina. « Si je dois le perdre », poursuit-elle d'une voix bien plus forte, « Je vous préfère à vos parents. Ou à quelqu'un comme Cora.

- Vous n'êtes pas comme elle, vous savez. » dit Emma en pesant soigneusement ses mots. « Je veux dire, ça m'inquièterait, sans doute. Mais vous n'êtes pas comme ça. Pas avec Henri. »

C'est peut-être la chose la plus généreuse que quiconque ait dite à Regina depuis des décennies, et elle est mortifiée de sentir soudain des larmes lui picoter les yeux.

« Je vais peut-être rester. » dit-elle en regardant ostensiblement sa montre. « Henri sera debout dans… trois heures à peu près, si j'en crois les années précédentes.

- Je sais que j'ai dit qu'on parlerait, après le Nouvel An. » dit soudain Emma en contemplant ses genoux. « Mais quoi qu'on décide, je veux seulement que vous sachiez que je ne vous enlèverai pas Henri. Pas entièrement.

- C'est trop de boulot ? » dit sèchement Regina, avant de réaliser un peu tard à quel point elle paraît peu reconnaissante.

- Non. Seigneur, Regina. » soupire Emma. « Vous voulez bien m'accorder un peu de mérite ? Pendant mon absence, le petit m'a drôlement manqué. Je veux dire, ça faisait un mal de chien, et j'ai détesté ça.

- Je connais bien cette bête-là. » dit Regina en posant son verre. « Surtout depuis quelques temps.

- C'est que je connais Henri depuis quelques mois et son absence m'a brisé le cœur cent fois par jour. » dit Emma, les yeux toujours fixés sur ses genoux apparemment fascinants. Elle a l'air si mal à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet qu'elle semble sur le point de se cacher derrière ses cheveux comme une petite fille. « Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que ça serait au bout de dix ans.

Regina sent l'animosité la quitter à cet instant. Le nœud étroitement serré de haine et de soif de vengeance disparaît si soudainement que la tête lui tourne. Emma Swan, semble-t-il, n'a jamais vraiment été son ennemie. Pourquoi personne ne l'a-t-il remarqué jusqu'à présent ?

« Il me manque. » lâche Regina. « Et c'est horrible.

- Eh bien », dit Emma, qui tend à présent le bras dans l'espace qui les sépare, et pose une main sur l'avant-bras de Regina avec autant de précaution que si celle-ci était en feu. « On trouvera une solution. Au pire, ça pourrait être agréable d'avoir de l'aide, après dix ans à tout faire toute seule ?

- On devrait aussi dormir un peu. » dit Regina en se dégageant de la main posée d'Emma.

oOo

Le divan est d'un confort insoupçonné, ou peut-être Regina est-elle simplement épuisée, mais elle s'y écroule gracieusement vêtue d'un hideux pyjama en flanelle. Son dernier préparatif a été fait dès qu'Emma a franchi la porte pour gagner la chambre du bas, et tout est calme.

Au bout de ce qui paraît être cinq secondes, elle se réveille en clignant des paupières au bruit d'un tonnerre de pas dans l'escalier qui craque.

« Maman ! » glapit Henri, et lorsqu'elle se tourne vers lui, il lui fonce dessus pour lui faire un câlin révélant qu'il est sincèrement content de la voir. « Tu es venue de bonne heure !

- Elle est restée. » dit Emma, qui pointe la tête hors de la chambre du bas. « Vu qu'apparemment quelqu'un ici est totalement gaga du déballage de cadeaux.

- Et je ne voulais pas manquer ça. » reconnaît Regina. « C'est l'odeur du café que je sens ?

- Je me suis souvenue de le programmer avant de me coucher. » dit Emma, l'air assez fier d'elle. « Servez-vous, je vais prendre une douche et…

- Non ! » glapit Henri depuis l'endroit où il est à genoux près de l'arbre. « Les cadeaux d'abord, on s'habille après.

- Henri », le réprimande Regina. « On peut assouplir un peu les règles. Les choses sont différentes cette année, après tout. » En réalité, il est douloureux de ne pas céder à ses exigences, de ne pas lui accorder aussitôt tout ce qu'il veut dans l'espoir qu'il l'aimera de nouveau. « Laisse Emma prendre sa douche, et va t'habiller toi aussi.

- On va faire vite, fiston. » promet Emma, et Regina se lève pour aller chercher la tasse de café dont elle a bien besoin. Elle calcule mal son entrée dans la cuisine, et frôle Emma qui se dirige vers l'escalier.

« Pardon. » marmonne Emma, avec l'embarras d'un lendemain matin.

« Je vous laisserai du café. » promet Regina. « Enfin, je vais tâcher. »

Emma sourit, de ce sourire sincère et aveuglant que semblent posséder toutes les princesses.

« Tâchez. » répète-t-elle en écho. « Et s'il reste du café quand je redescends, je nous fais la seule chose que je sache réellement cuisiner. »

Emma est arrivée tout en haut de l'escalier lorsque Henri prend la parole, mais la part la plus cruelle en Regina aime à penser qu'elle l'entend quand même.

« Ne l'écoute pas maman. Ses œufs sont dégoûtants. »

oOo

Henri arrache le papier cadeau comme s'il était possédé par un démon une fois le feu vert finalement obtenu, et Regina rit de bon cœur à ce spectacle. Elle a réellement essayé de ne pas le gâter toutes ces années, mais dans un monde où elle n'a tenu à rien pendant si longtemps, le rendre heureux est devenu une addiction à laquelle elle n'a jamais eu l'intention de chercher remède.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se met à installer sa nouvelle console de jeux qu'Emma remarque réellement l'autre botte suspendue au mur à côté de l'arbre.

« Est-ce que c'est… » entreprend-elle de demander, avant de déchiffrer son nom écrit au fil doré sur fond de feutre vert. Regina sent ses joues commencer à rougir : même si elle a fait un travail acceptable, elle n'a guère eu le temps de faire des fioritures. Si elle n'avait pas promis à Henri, un petit coup de magie aurait produit un résultat bien plus spectaculaire, mais Emma semble d'ores et déjà bouleversée.

« Je suppose », dit Regina, et réellement cela ne lui coûte pas tant que ça, « Que techniquement, nous sommes une seule grande famille maintenant. Et ceci est notre tradition familiale.

- Regina, c'est…

- Pas la peine. » la coupe Regina, en levant une main pour réclamer le silence sur le sujet. « Henri veut que j'essaie j'essaie.

- Tu as fait une botte pour Emma ? » demande alors Henri, qui s'est enfin mis à s'intéresser à ce qui se passe. Cela laisse juste à Regina le temps de se préparer avant qu'il ne coure se jeter dans ses bras.

oOo

La journée lui file trop vite entre les doigts, et juste au moment où Regina est en train de trancher le jambon, un coup à la porte annonce l'invasion de Blanche Neige à laquelle ils s'attendaient tous. Qu'Emma se soit arrangée pour ne pas y faire allusion jusqu'ici semble être par bonté d'âme, ce qui aurait réchauffé le cœur de Regina si le cadeau fait main d'Henri n'avait déjà illuminé en elle le peu de bon qui reste. Il n'a jamais été un champion de la calligraphie impeccable, mais l'album décoré pour qu'elle y conserve de nouveaux « bons » souvenirs est une nouvelle tentative peu subtile pour la sauver, elle le sait.

« Regina ? » David est le premier à réagir, et sa voix de stentor dissimule presque le désarroi.

« Eh bien », réplique-t-elle en se passant les mains sous l'eau froide au robinet. « J'allais partir.

- Attendez », dit Neige, qui s'éloigne de son mari et passe devant sa fille pour se retrouver à un mètre de Regina dans la minuscule cuisine. « Je veux vous parler.

Nous n'avons rien à nous dire, Blanche Neige. » dit Regina, une vie de lassitude dans ses mots. Elle regarde son ex-belle-fille se débattre visiblement avec l'idée d'un monde qui puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit qu'elle déclare vouloir, et Regina soupire. « Passez un bon moment avec votre petit-fils. » dit-elle, en fronçant à peine les sourcils.

« Il y a beaucoup à dire, Regina. » affirme Neige. « Avant tout, je ne vous ai pas remerciée de nous avoir sauvées Emma et moi. Henri nous a tout raconté. »

Regina sourit à son fils, qui hoche la tête pour confirmer. Après un an à l'entendre la traiter de tous les noms et nier qu'elle l'ait jamais aimé, c'est une bénédiction qu'il prenne sa défense face aux autres.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous. » dit Regina. Ses cordes vocales se tendent pour parvenir à former les mots polis. « Mais de rien, je suppose. Bref, je m'en allais.

- Regina. » dit Emma, d'un ton légèrement exaspéré.

« Merci pour cette charmante journée. » dit Regina, qui attrape ses affaires sur le dos du divan en gagnant la porte. « A bientôt Henri. »

Il accourt alors vers elle, lui passe les bras autour de la taille, et la laisse déposer un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

« Il faut vraiment que tu partes ? » demande-t-il tout bas.

« Oui. » dit Regina, et à la seconde où il relâche son étreinte, elle s'empresse de sortir de l'appartement.

oOo

Elle est en train de farfouiller dans son sac à mains pour trouver ses clés de voiture lorsque des bruits de pas retentissent dans la rue derrière elle. Sur ses gardes, Regina se retourne pour faire face à son poursuivant, se demandant si les célébrations de Yule et de Noël ont fait couler trop d'alcool sur le ressentiment qui couve à son encontre et provoqué un soudain déclic.

Mais il s'agit d'Emma, et Regina réalise qu'en fait, elle s'y attendait un peu.

« Attendez ! » supplie Emma, qui agite quelque chose dans sa main droite. Regina note avec un certain amusement que pour une raison quelconque, Emma brandit deux tranches de jambon impeccablement coupées. « Vous ne pouvez pas partir avant d'avoir un peu mangé.

- Je n'ai pas faim. » ment Regina. Elle peut chasser les tiraillements de la faim avec un grand verre de Scotch et quelque chose à grignoter sorti de son frigo, si seulement elle arrive à rentrer chez elle.

« Je leur ai demandé de partir. » explique Emma, qui s'appuie contre la portière de la voiture de Regina, visiblement frigorifiée, seulement vêtue d'un fin pull et de son sempiternel jean. Elle hausse les épaules avant de mordre dans le jambon. « Fichtre, vous cuisinez vraiment bien.

- Retournez voir votre famille, princesse. » dit Regina. « Vous n'avez pas à me faire plaisir en permanence rien que pour rendre Henri heureux. Croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous ne risquez pas de devoir acheter son amour. »

Emma dit quelque chose, mais ses marmonnements se perdent dans les cris soudains d'une paire de nains chahuteurs qui se courent après dans la rue.

« Quoi ? » dit sèchement Regina, lorsque ses yeux reviennent se fixer sur Emma, qui l'observe avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« J'ai dit, ce n'est pas que pour Henri. » répète Emma, articulant de vrais mots cette fois. « J'a envie que vous soyez là. »

Regina ne peut que la contempler fixement. Elle a l'impression d'avoir soudain acquis la capacité à comprendre le langage des ogres, mais même si elle reconnaît les bons vieux mots anglais, elle n'arrive pas tout à fait à les interpréter.

« Ouais. » soupire Emma. « Je sais. Même si vous ne croulez pas précisément sous les amis en ce moment, vous pensez toujours que vous pouvez trouver meilleure compagnie que moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est le centre de redressement, ou l'identité de mes parents… Au fait, vous l'avez toujours su ? »

Regina hoche la tête, à peine consciente de son geste. Elle s'accroche au toit de la voiture pour garder l'équilibre.

« Eh bien j'ai commencé par m'en douter… » parvient-elle à dire au bout d'un instant. « Tout indiquait que vous étiez… Je ne pouvais pas le nier plus longtemps.

- Et ça n'a pas changé ce que vous ressentiez pour Henri ? De savoir que c'est le petit-fils de votre ennemi ? » la presse Emma, des semaines de questions sans réponses finissant par remonter à la surface.

« J'adore Henri. » déclare Regina, espérant que pour une fois quelqu'un voudra bien la croire. « Rien ne changera jamais ça.

- Je l'adore aussi. » dit Emma. « Je sais que j'ai commencé par faire comme si je ne voulais rien savoir de lui, mais c'était la seule façon de m'en sortir. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était qu'un autre enfant risque de grandir comme moi. Mais je n'avais pas le choix…

- Je comprends ça. » admet Regina. « Son père vous a abandonnée ?

- J'étais en prison à sa place. » avoue Emma en contemplant ses chaussures. « Ce qui vous donne tout à fait raison d'avoir toujours pensé que j'étais une idiote, hein ?

- Je ne pense pas que vous soyez une idiote. » concède Regina. « Mais je sais ce que c'est que de faire confiance à quelqu'un qui n'en était absolument pas digne.

- Venez à l'intérieur. » supplie Emma, qui jette le reste du jambon sur le trottoir d'un geste exaspéré. L'ancien maire en Regina considère un instant avec dédain cette atteinte aux rues immaculées de Storybrooke. Une fois de plus, elle se demande ce qu'il adviendra de cet endroit quand ils finiront par la tuer, ou la chasser de la ville.

Alors Regina cède, parce qu'il fait froid, et que sa propre maison est toujours si vide qu'elle peut en sentir la solitude de là où elle se trouve.

Elles croisent de nouveau Neige et Charmant dans le couloir, Henri entre eux enveloppé dans son manteau.

« Papy et Mamie ont des cadeaux pour moi chez eux. » explique Henri. « Ils ne pensaient pas qu'on mangerait ici, alors…

- On mange ici. » dit Emma d'un ton sec, visiblement exaspérée. « Mais Henri, va avec tes grands-parents, qu'ils te parlent de Yule, ok ? Le dîner sera dans … quoi ? » Son regard appelle Regina à la rescousse.

« Une bonne heure. » complète Regina en jetant un regard noir à Blanche Neige. « Assure-toi d'avoir faim quand tu rentres, bonhomme.

- Cela ne nous dérangerait vraiment pas du tout que vous veniez chez nous. » tente Neige en tendant la main vers le bras de sa fille. Mais Emma se contente d'absorber le geste, sans faire un mouvement pour lui rendre la pareille. « On devrait réellement être en famille pour les fêtes.

- Et Henri devrait être avec sa famille, ce qui inclut Regina. » déclare Emma. « Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion. Ou est-ce que vous n'auriez pas prêté attention à la raison pour laquelle je vous ai demandé de partir ? »

A ces mots, Regina ne peut s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil. Peut-être que les projets d'Emma pour Noël ont été plus prémédités qu'ils n'en ont l'air. En tout cas, la fille qui voulait si désespérément ne pas être orpheline a semble-t-il accentué encore plus la tension entre elle et ses parents rien que pour permettre à Regina et Henri de passer ensemble le temps qui leur revient. Cela, plus que toute autre chose, pousse Regina à prendre de nouveau la parole.

« Naturellement, il y a bien assez à manger ici, si vous aviez envie de revenir avec Henri. » dit Regina d'un ton suave, ses talents de politicienne si longuement affinés reprenant le dessus. « Je comprendrais si vous préfériez apporter votre propre dessert. »

Cela en valait la peine, pour le gloussement de rire étranglé que laisse échapper Emma.

« Henri. » dit Charmant, en refermant l'une des ses énormes mains de fermier sur l'épaule délicate de son fils. « Allons ouvrir quelques cadeaux, ok ? On le ramène à cinq heures.

- Emma, tu es sûre… » commence à dire Neige, mais Emma l'interrompt.

« Il faut que j'aide Regina à la cuisine », ment-elle. « Le dîner ne va pas se préparer tout seul. »

Neige a l'air de savoir exactement à quoi s'en tenir sur l'utilité d'Emma pour préparer un repas, mais pour une fois elle garde sa fichue bouche fermée. Elle étreint cependant une Emma récalcitrante en marmonnant quelque chose à propos de « retour à la normale ». Regina dégoûtée détourne les yeux.

Mais un instant plus tard, elles sont de l'autre côté de la porte fermée de l'appartement, et Regina se retrouve seule avec l'autre mère de son fils, le jour de Noël, pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprend toujours pas. Emma a l'air perdu elle aussi, jusqu'au moment où elle traverse le salon à grandes enjambées décidées pour se saisir à nouveau de sa botte vert foncé. Regina la suit, attirée par le sourire ému sur le visage d'Emma.

« Je ne peux pas croire que vous ayez fait ça. » dit Emma, plus touchée par la botte que par les menus présents qu'elle contenait. Henri, étant le petit garçon peu ordinaire qu'il est, a opté pour un kit de nettoyage pour arme à feu, un complément plus pratique à l'écharpe et aux gants de cachemire offerts à Regina que celle-ci a choisis comme cadeau de dernière minute. Si elle ne peut amender du jour au lendemain les goûts vestimentaires d'Emma, au moins peut-elle faire de ses accessoires quelque chose de moins mièvre que ceux issus de la boutique du kitsch signée Mary Margaret.

« Ca n'a pas pris longtemps. » dit Regina, fourrant les mains dans les poches de son manteau, le sac à main gauchement suspendu au coude.

« Vous savez », dit Emma, « J'ai découvert beaucoup de choses pendant mon absence. Au sujet de Gold – Rumpeltiltskin – seigneur, c'est si bizarre de dire ça tout haut.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. » dit Regina d'un ton songeur, entendant les échos de sa propre voix juvénile buter sur le mot.

« Bref », poursuit Emma. « Je ne crois pas que vous soyez si ça se trouve aussi maléfique que tout le monde le dit. Je ne crois pas que tout ça soit de votre faute.

- C'est là où vous vous trompez. » la reprend Regina. « Oh, je sais que j'ai été manipulée. Je sais que ma vie ne m'a jamais appartenu. Mais j'ai quand même fait ces choix, Emma. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, et je ne le serai vraiment jamais.

- Il me semble », dit Emma en laissant choir la botte sur le divan. « Que si ça se trouve ça n'existe pas. En fait », dit-elle en se rapprochant d'un pas, envahissant l'espace personnel de Regina sans même y penser, « Je pense que la plupart des gens pourraient bien en réalité être des connards égoïstes, qui font parfois des choses gentilles pour que ça les aide à se sentir moins minables.

- Quel cynisme. » réplique Regina. Elle a envie de se montrer amusée, ou dédaigneuse, mais elle est captivée par le regard d'Emma. Ces yeux verts qui n'ont jamais l'air deux fois de la même couleur. Regina distingue les paillettes vert foncé à présent, presque exactement de la couleur de la botte qui a si profondément touché Emma. « Et de la part du fruit de l'Amour Véritable, qui plus est.

- On prétend que je peux sauver les gens. » dit Emma, dont la mâchoire tremble. « Peut-être que je peux vous transformer en personne pas si bien que ça, mais qui s'efforce de l'être la plupart du temps. J'ai envie de voir si j'en suis capable. » Elle fait le geste inattendu de tirer les mains de Regina de ses poches pour les prendre dans les siennes.

C'est Regina qui ne peut se retenir cette fois. Elle rejette la tête en arrière et se met à rire.

Il s'agit même d'un vrai rire qui vient du ventre, le genre d'amusement sincère qu'elle n'a pas ressenti depuis si longtemps. La sensation fait remonter à la surface des bribes de souvenirs. Henri essayant de faire son premier gâteau et les couvrant tous deux de farine. Sa première chevauchée ici dans les champs de Storybrooke sans aucune magie pour l'entraver. Et même un éclair presque oublié du visage de Daniel tandis qu'elle le chatouillait sans pitié dans les meules de foin. Le pincement de douleur résiduel à cette dernière pensée suffit à la dégriser, et Regina finit par se reprendre.

Mais Emma lui tient toujours les mains.

« Je serai toujours la méchante reine, ma chère. » explique Regina. « Si on m'accule, si quelqu'un essaie de me faire du mal ou de prendre ce qui m'appartient, je serai toujours ainsi. Ne le voyez-vous pas ? Je suis irrécupérable. Ni remboursable, ni échangeable.

- Vous parlez comme un républicain. » ironise Emma sans détourner les yeux.

- Vous n'avez pas idée. » répond Regina, qui esquisse un sourire en coin en songeant aux implications.

« Je ne suis pas en train de dire que je veux tout changer en vous. » dit Emma. « Les gens ne changent pas, rappelez-vous.

- Etes-vous en train d'utiliser mes propres conseils à mes dépens ? » accuse Regina. « Il est vrai que vous avez toujours eu beaucoup de culot, miss Swan.

- Je ne peux pas y arriver avec Henri sans vous. » admet Emma en serrant doucement les mains de Regina. Cela devrait être inconfortable, contre nature, et une part de Regina l'incite à raidir le dos, cause un tourbillon de tension au creux de son estomac. « Et pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, il veut que je fasse partie de sa vie. Vous devez m'empêcher de faire foirer ça.

- Je suis une sorcière, Emma. » lui rappelle Regina. « Je ne fais pas de miracles.

- Et je ne crois pas pouvoir vivre ici avec tous ces gens… bizarres… à moins d'avoir davantage qu'Henri comme raison de rester. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un dans ma vie qui ne pense pas que mes parents chient des arcs-en-ciel juste parce qu'ils sont qui ils sont.

- Personne ne veut entendre les doléances du Sauveur ? » demande Regina, sincèrement curieuse. Cela la distrait de sa propre panique face à la douceur des doigts d'Emma qui pressent les siens, à cette intimité qui n'était jamais censée se créer.

« Essayez seulement de leur dire que Blanche Neige vous tape sur les nerfs. » fait remarquer Emma avec un sourire ironique. « Ah c'est vrai, c'est plus ou moins ce que vous avez fait. Et dites-moi, comment l'ont pris les foules autochtones ?

- Pas mal de bâtiments réduits en cendres. » concède Regina. « Donc, il vous faut une confidente, et quelqu'un pour se charger de ce qui est dur dans l'éducation d'un enfant. Oh, et une cuisinière ?

- Non. » dit Emma en trépignant de frustration. « Seigneur, ça sort tout de travers ! »

_C'est comme toi_, pense Regina. Car s'il y a une chose au monde qu'elle sache reconnaître, c'est une tentative maladroite de séduction. On lui a proposé de l'épouser avec bien moins de difficultés.

« Peut-être que vous avez quelque chose de mieux que les mots ? » demande Regina, en haussant un sourcil pour accentuer la question.

Emma comprend alors. Elle lit la réponse, quelque part dans l'expression de Regina, à cette question qu'elle échoue si spectaculairement à poser. Regina ne sait pas avec certitude quand le changement s'est produit, si ce n'est l'attrait de la perspective de baiser Blanche Neige à plus d'un titre, ou si cette sensation qui la taraude depuis qu'Emma lui a empoigné le bras et a fait jaillir la magie ne va tout simplement jamais disparaître.

Elle ne disparaît certes pas lorsqu'Emma pose des doigts tremblants sur les joues de Regina et l'attire pour le baiser le plus tendre que celle-ci ait jamais expérimenté. Honnêtement, elle s'attendait à avoir les lèvres écrasées et à trop de langue, mais Emma Swan embrasse comme si elle était le premier soliste de l'orchestre philharmonique des baisers, et Regina ne sait fichtre pas quoi faire de cela enfin, à part lui rendre son baiser, les doigts emmêlés dans ces irrépressibles boucles blondes.

« Baisée. » soupire Emma lorsqu'elles se séparent, les mains à présent posées sur les épaules de Regina.

« Eh bien, il y a des façons plus élégantes de demander. » la taquine Regina. Il serait si facile de fracasser cela en cet instant. Elle sent les mots se former sur sa langue comme une incantation oubliée de longue date. « De plus, nous devons mettre les pommes de terre au four.

- Je ne voulais pas… » entreprend d'expliquer Emma, piquant un fard d'un rose intense, avant de réaliser que Regina plaisante. « Oh oui, on devrait probablement se préparer à nourrir le petit.

- Je ne veux pas que vos parents m'accusent de l'affamer. » dit Regina. « Ah », jette-t-elle par-dessus son épaule, tout en ôtant son manteau d'un geste et en prenant possession de la minuscule cuisine, « si ce n'était qu'un instant de folie, une très mauvaise idée que vous préfèreriez oublier, eh bien, je comprends. »

Elle est alors en train d'attraper le plat à four, c'est pourquoi elle ne voit pas arriver Emma. C'est la seule raison, se dit Regina, pour laquelle elle se laisse plaquer contre le frigo et embrasser si méticuleusement que la tête lui en tourne.

« J'irais encore bien plus loin », admet Emma, de nouveau hors d'haleine. « Mais ça va devoir attendre plus tard, qu'Henri soit couché. Seigneur, parfois c'est nul d'être adulte.

- Peut-être que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. » suggère Regina, de retour devant le plan de travail, affairée à aligner les moitiés de pommes de terre en rangées impeccables. Si elle se concentre sur ces simples tâches, elle n'a pas à penser au changement de son centre de gravité personnel, comme si le monde lui-même avait basculé sur son axe.

Pour toute réponse, Emma lui met la main aux fesses, et le rire sincère que son geste provoque la surprend tout autant cette fois-ci. Peut-être qu'un changement n'est pas une si mauvaise chose.

« Passons déjà le cap du dîner. » suggère Emma, avant de risquer un rapide baiser dans le cou de Regina. « On pourra foutre en l'air tout le reste plus tard.

- Et on dit que le romantisme est mort. » persifle Regina. Mais elle sourit encore tout en mettant un par un les plats au four.

Lorsqu'elle relève les yeux, Emma est en train de sourire elle aussi. Et c'est là, décide Regina, assez de romantisme pour le moment.

* * *

_* Yule : fête hivernale païenne d'origine scandinave, plus tard assimilée à Noël (N. d. Tr.)_


End file.
